Mother Knows Best
by AstheDeer
Summary: Bella spends a day with her mother before her wedding. Fluff


"Bella," my mother called for me as she waited at the front door.

"I'm coming mom," I shouted back to her.

"I'll miss you," Edward whispered into my ear.

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"Twenty four hours from now. I'll be counting by the minute. One thousand four hundred forty. One thousand four hundred thirty-nine."

"No you won't!" And with that, Emmett picked his brother up and placed him over his shoulder. "Time for grisly mauling!"

"Put me down, Emmett!" Edward yelled as I blew him one last kiss.

I joined my mom at the door and started off for our drive.

_**In the car, on the road to the diner**_

"So Bella," mom began after a few minutes of silence, "I guess I'll just cut to the chase." She paused again, and then continued, "Bella. What do you…Are you ready for…Bella, have you and Edward consummated your relationship?"

I blushed the way only I can. "Mom, I...No. No we haven't," I choked out uncomfortably.

"Bella, I know you're embarrassed. But I'm your mother, and I wouldn't be doing my motherly duty, if I didn't talk to you before your wedding night." I blushed more, but stayed silent.

"May I ask, Bella, why you two chose not to…you know?"

"Um," I stuttered out, not sure how I felt about sharing this with my mother, "Not for a lack of trying. Ummm…I really wanted to," I managed to choke out again, and then gulped, "but Edward said he wanted to do this the right way."

"Not for a lack of trying? What does that mean?"

I sighed again, "I needed to sleep over a few months ago, and Alice bought Edward a bigger bed. I thought I'd managed to convince him when he came back from his camping trip, but he still said we should wait. It was the night he proposed."

"And why was it so terrible a thing to wait?"

"I guess, cause…I thought he didn't want me. That I wasn't…"

"That you weren't, what?" she questioned me.

"T-that I wasn't, I don't know, good enough. But we sat down and talked it through and decided, mutually, to wait," I finished slightly teary.

She remained silent. "Well that's not exactly the common trend, though I can't say I dislike it," she paused then said, "Can I ask why?"

"Umm," I began trying to explain Edward's old time morals without revealing his secret, "Edward's parents were real strict Christians. He's not really religious but he feels like, if we…have sex, that he'll be disrespecting their memory."

"So he's a…," she trailed off.

"Yes," I said answering her unspoken question, "And so am I."

"Well," she sighed, "I hope I don't really need to tell you the technical details, right?"

"Uh…no."

"Ok well, when the time does come, on your wedding night, just enjoy it. It'll hurt a little at first, but then all the bad will turn into good and all the pain will become the most intense pleasure you have ever felt in your life. My first time with Charlie-"

"Mom!" I stopped her before I got the image of her and dad together stuck in my head.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" she asked reverting to her usual inappropriately inquisitive behavior.

"Mom!"

"Well, have you?" she pressed despite my glowing red cheeks.

"Yes," I answered with my teeth clenched, "Edward tends to stop our make out sessions right before it gets good and sometimes I just need to get the edge off."

"Well your first night with him will be ten times better." She refocused on the road and then began to smile to herself.

"I'm really glad you found him, honey," she said, "I can tell you really love each other and I'm so happy for you."

She pulled into a spot in front of the dinner. When we got out she grabbed me and hugged me tight, before she placed my arm in the crook of her elbow and began regaling me about all the wonderful positions Edward and I should be sure to explore. I turned beat red.

_**Back at the Cullen mansion, Edward**__**'**__**s **__**"**__**Bedroom**__**"**_

I stalked up to the door of Edward's room silently, hoping to surprise my fiancé with my early arrival. Of course, he opened the door and greeted me as my hand was about to reach for the doorknob.

"Bella! What are you doing back so early?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from you for so long and mom made plans with one of her old friends, so we cut our day a little short."

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry t have cut your time with her short, but I'm glad to have you back."

I chuckled then climbed onto his enormous bed and picked up a pillow. I held it close. He came sat behind me, nestling me between his rock solid thighs.

"Did you and your mom talk about anything interesting?" he asked as he kissed up my neck from the crook.

"You could say," I replied, getting ready to stop him before my arousal became too much to handle. There was no way I was 'pleasing myself' in a house full of vampires with super-sonic hearing.

"You could say?" he questioned as I pushed him away. He turned me around so I would face him then delicately kissed my lips, no tongue in sight.

"You could say?" he prompted again before grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.

"Well, we talked about her and Phil. And Jacksonville. He really loves his new job and they're thinking about trying for a baby."

"Oh?" he said with interest.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them," I said with a smile, "We also talked about our wedding night."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "And you didn't die of embarrassment?" He dodged before I could slap his arm.

"I was embarrassed, but," I paused, "it was nice to be able to have a normal teenage conversation with my mom. And it was a lot less awkward than talking to dad about that stuff is."

"So you had a good time then?"

"I had a great time, but I'm glad to be back in your arms," I said then kissed him sweetly.


End file.
